Minerva Grey
)Age as of the end of Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Deathdate= |Marital= Married |Alias= *Minnie *Wilhemina Rennie * Lady Bedelia Houghton *Lady Melton |Title = *Duchess of Pardloe *Countess of Melton |Gender= Female |Height=5'0" |Hair= Blond |Eyes=Blue |Skin= Fair |Nuclear = *Raphael Wattiswade (father) * Hélène / Sister Emmanuelle (mother) *Unnamed sister |Spouse=*Harold "Hal" Grey, Duke of Pardloe, Earl of Melton (husband) |Children=*Benjamin Grey (son) *Adam Grey (son) *Henry Grey (son) *Dorothea Hunter (daughter) *Denzell Hunter (son-in-law) |Extended=*Lord John Grey (brother-in-law) *Benedicta Stanley (mother-in-law) *William Ransom (step-nephew) *Grandmother, two aunts, six cousins *See Grey Family |Occupation= Housewife |Clan= Grey |Nationality= English |brotherhood=true|prisoner=true|echo=true|fugitive=true |Actor = |Seasons = }} Minerva Wattiswade Grey, or "Minnie" to her family and friends, is married to Harold Grey, Duke of Pardloe. Personal History She is the daughter of Raphael Wattiswade, a dealer in rare books – and a spymaster. Minnie was working as a spy for her father when she was caught by Hal one night in his study during a party, breaking into his desk. Instead of reporting her to the magistrates, he "had her on the hearth rug." She disappeared the next day. When he found her six months later, she was pregnant. They married soon after. Outlander Series "A Fugitive Green" In 1744, Minnie is living in Paris with her spymaster father and using the name Mina Rennie. Her father sends her to London to run errands and procure information on his behalf. While in London, Minnie meets with clients and attends society events. Harry Quarry asks Minnie to find proof of the affair between Nathaniel Twelvetrees and Hal's wife, Esmé. Over the course of her investigation, Hal discovers her breaking into his study. Hal and Minnie have sex, and Minnie flees England soon after. Six months later, she is heavily pregnant and living in Amsterdam when Hal tracks her down. The pair marry at once, making her the Countess Melton. ''An Echo in the Bone In December of 1776, Lord John visits Argus House with the intent of drawing the truth out of Dottie about her sudden desire to marry William, but Minnie informs him that his goddaughter is attending a musicale. She also says that her sick husband's irritability may drive her to poisoning him. On another occasion, Hal's condition has worsened and Minnie sits with him, worried and sleep-deprived. She leaves when John arrives, to let the brothers talk. Lord John Series Lord John and the Brotherhood of the Blade After urging her brother-in-law to come in out of the snow and sitting down to supper, Minnie informs Lord John that she had a visitor named Mrs. Tomlinson – the mistress of Michael Bates, who recently was arrested under suspicion of a sodomite conspiracy. Around March, Lord John brings Percy Wainwright to Argus House to be tutored in dancing by Minnie. In the autumn, after John has mostly recovered from his battle wounds, he attends the christening of his new goddaughter, Dorothea Grey. Minnie glares at him after the baby wriggles in John's arms and he nearly loses his grip on her. The Scottish Prisoner When Jamie Fraser arrives at Hal Grey's house in London in 1760, he realizes with shock that he met Hal's wife in 1744 as Mina Rennie, the seventeen-year-old daughter of a Parisian bookseller and spymaster. Minnie urges him to stay quiet "for the sake of the Jacobite cause they once shared." She then visits Jamie's room at night and asks him to keep Lord John Grey from following any trails leading to Edward Twelvetrees. Personality Minnie is extremely clever and logical, and has no trouble keeping up with Lord John Grey and Hal Grey's machinations. She is blunt when the situation calls for it, but tends to use subtle means to get what she wants. She's a devoted wife and mother, though John notes that she's one of the few people completely unafraid of Hal. Physical Appearance Her hair is the color of "ripe-wheat"A Fugitive Green, Chapter 1 She has blue eyes and a wide brow. Name *'Minerva''' is possibly derived from Latin mens meaning "intellect", but more likely of Etruscan origin. was the Roman goddess of wisdom and war.Behind the Name: Minerva. Accessed 4 May 2016. *'Cunnegunda' is an alternate spelling of Kunigunde, which was derived from the Germanic elements kuni "clan, family" and gund "war".Behind the Name: Kunigunde – accessed 3 June 2016 *'Wattiswade' may trace its origins to the separate names Wattis (based on the Germanic personal name Walter, composed of the elements wald "rule" and heri "army")House of Names: Wattis – accessed 3 June 2016 and Wade (from the Old English word (ge)wæd "to wade").House of Names: Wade – accessed 3 June 2016 *'Grey' has two possible origins: 1) an Anglo-Saxon, Old English nickname for someone with grey hair or a grey beard, derived from the Old English pre 7th Century word "graeg", grey; 2) from the place called "Graye" in Calvados, Normandy, so called from the Old Gallo-Roman personal name "Gratus" meaning "Welcome" or "Pleasing", with the suffix "acum" meaning settlement or village.The Internet Surname Database – accessed 19 June 2014 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Lord John series Category:English characters Category:18th century characters Category:Grey Family Category:Characters in The Brotherhood of the Blade Category:Characters in The Scottish Prisoner Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Characters in A Fugitive Green